


Pet Project

by borrowedphrases



Series: The Scientific Method [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Love Words Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryouma visits Kouta in his cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Project

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request.
> 
> Written for the "Mania" prompt from the [Valentine's Love Words Meme](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/post/76277292728/valentines-drabble-meme).

Ryouma runs his palm down Kouta's back, all lean muscles and smooth skin. He's impressed that the boy - young _man_ , he corrects himself - was bold enough to undress for bed while under the protection of Yggdrasill's hospitality. 

Oh he's not bare beneath the blankets draped over the lower places of his form, Ryouma knows that from watching the camera feed. But he bothered to remove his shirt and his jeans, instead of merely sleeping in his clothes.

Kouta stirs, making soft little sleepy sounds as he slowly pulls himself out of sleep. Ryouma hushes him, palm pressed firmly between his shoulderblades. "Don't move."

Kouta's eyes fly open, body stiffening. At least he listens to Ryouma's command.

Ryouma shifts where he's sitting, perched on the edge of the bed. He moves his hand to Kouta's hip and roll him over, his touch tracing the muscles of his chest now. 

"You are quite the impressive specimen, Kouta-kun." His fingertips traces Kouta's navel.

 _His_ specimen, his project.

"I must ask you to remain quiet." Ryouma's hand glides lower, beneath the confines of the blankets.

Kouta's eyes widen further, and he bites his lip very hard. 

"You wouldn't want to alert the guards."


End file.
